Pellet Posy
Pellet Posies are a species of plants that appear in all three ''Pikmin'' games. They possess a unique trait which allows them to crystallize nectar into small pellets; the main way for Pikmin to propagate. When a Pikmin cuts one down, it drops a pellet. These come in different sizes and colors: 1, 5, 10 and 20 with red, yellow, and blue, grey (Pikmin 3), and pink (Pikmin 3) pellets. Although there are 5, 10, and 20 pellets in Pikmin, Pellet Posies which actually grow those pellets are not seen until Pikmin 2. Some of these plants' pellets change color at regular intervals, similarly to the Queen Candypop Bud, and drop an appropriate pellet when the plant itself is taken down. In Pikmin 3, 1, 5, and 10 pellets can be found. These pellets can be red, blue, yellow, pink, or gray in coloration. In Pikmin and Pikmin 2, if a Pikmin is thrown and lands on the pellet or upper stem the plant will automatically succumb and drop the pellet that is present when the Pikmin hits. This allows players to get the color of pellet they deem most important. All Pellet Posies have the same health, regardless of color or the number on the pellet they carry. However in Pikmin 3, 5 and 10 Pellet Posies have more health and as such cannot be knocked down as easily. Pellet Posies also appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''with similar purposes; hitting them causes them to drop their pellets, which can be thrown or eaten. Different number pellets do different amounts of damage. In ''Pikmin, the Pellet Posy takes exactly 4 minutes to fully mature. Notes Reel notes "This sparsely growing plant is able to crystallize nectar into round pellets." Olimar's Notes "In the stem of the pellet posy, one can observe the muscle fiber unique to half-plant, half-animal species such as the Pikmin and candypop flowers, so the pellet posy is a species that can be considered a close relative. Although the ability to crystallize nectar is unique to a small group of the pellet weed family, the fact that these plants reach maturity so quickly and that their pellets contain such high concentrations of the natural nutrients in the soil explains why the Pikmin and so many of the other indigenous species are so reliant on these pellets for sustenance." Louie's Notes "On the quest for the perfect hors d'oeuvre? Slow cook this plant in a wood-fire oven, but be careful to only serve the tender pellet." Nintendo Player's Guide "It takes just one Pikmin to cut down a Pellet Posy, but often several Pikmin must carry its Pikmin-producing pellet to an Onion." ''Pikmin 3'' Prima Guide "Most of the Pellet Posies you find produce 1 Pellets but 5 Pellets and 10 Pellets can be harvested from larger Pellet Posies. To quickly destroy a small Pellet Posy, toss a single Pikmin directly onto the top of its flower. Larger Pellet Posies are more durable and should generally be attacked by multiple Pikmin." Locations ''Pikmin'' Pellet Posies are most common in Pikmin. They are found in every area except the Final Trial, but are found in most abundance at the Impact Site. ''Pikmin 2'' In Pikmin 2, Pellet Posies appear regularly in the Valley of Repose and the Awakening Wood, but disappear from the Perplexing Pool the day after Yellow Pikmin are discovered, and are never found in the Wistful Wild. However, pellets without a plant can be found within all above-ground areas, usually as a drop from enemies. Neither pellets nor Pellet Posies are ever found in caves. As a side note, 10- and 20-weight Pellet Posies only appear in the Awakening Wood and the Valley of Repose in Pikmin 2. There are three 10s found in the Awakening Wood, located to the left of the landing site, near the location of the Pilgrim Bulb. The yellow 10 is near one of the Burgeoning Spiderworts, located on a ledge, ideal for the use of Yellow Pikmin to attack and retrieve the pellet. The other two (red and blue) are at ground level. The only 20-weight pellet in the game is situated on the ledge that is left around from where the Sunseed Berry is found. This 20 intermittently changes color, so time carefully when cutting it down to get the desired color of pellet. It will appear starting on Day 11, and will respawn five days after collected. The only special Pellet Posy in the Valley of Repose is a 10-pellet, and it changes colors; starting on Day 4, it can be found on a ledge in the vicinity of the rocket. ''Pikmin 3'' Pellet Posies are found in every area except Formidable Oak. They are found near the landing sites and where each Onion, except Pink Pikmin (where they are replaced by Flukeweed bearing Pellets), was found. The day after the Onion is found, their respective Pellet Posy stocks disappear. Battle Strategy Although the Pellet Posy is classified as a plant rather than an enemy, they are still vulnerable to attacks and can be killed with ease by Pikmin or a Captain. When hit, they make a "squeaking" sound; the larger the posy, the deeper the sound. For an instant kill (except >1-weight Pellet Posies in Pikmin 3), throw your Pikmin at the pellet, not the stem. Gallery Reel16 Pellet Posy.png|A Pellet Posy in the Creature Montage of Pikmin. Pellet Posy.png|A high quality screenshot of 3 red Pellet Posies in Pikmin 2. 5 pellet posy.png|A Pellet Posy sporting a 5 Pellet. Pellet Posies in Awakening Wood.jpg|Pellet Posies in the Awaking wood in pikmin 2 Red Posy Pikmin 3.png|Two red Pellet Posies in Pikmin 3. blackpellet.PNG|A gray Pellet Posy in Pikmin 3. Posy.jpg|A Pellet Posy before growing Trivia *Beta Pellet Posies have spiky stems and fall over more realistically. *It's scientific name, Amplus Nutrius, is loosely translated to 'Ample Nutrients': Amplus being close to ample, and nutrius ''is close to nutrients. This is also based on the fact that it supplies ample nutrients to the creatures of the planet, most notably Pikmin. *In ''Pikmin 3, The 5 Pellet Posie cannot be taken down in one throw like in the other games, even if you hit directly in the middle, it'll take them a little while. See Also Category:Plants Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Pikmin 1 plants Category:Pikmin 2 plants Category:The Impact Site Category:The Forest of Hope Category:The Forest Navel Category:Valley of Repose Category:Awakening Wood Category:Perplexing Pool Category:Tropical Wilds Category:Garden of Hope Category:Distant Tundra Category:Twilight River Category:Pikmin 3 plants Category:Louie's notes Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Candypops Category:Canon